Wolf and Moon The Jasper Chronicles 2
by In Snake Skin
Summary: Set 1809. Jasper is setting off towards his military base in the parries of Texas. The next morning I awoke in a tent that was not my own... ....I blinked several times and turned my head on the side. A girl stared back at me. JASPERxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second instalment in the Jasper Chronicles. Hope you like it!  
xo  
Jasper's Soul Mate**

I did up the last golden button on my major's uniform and looked up into the mirror. The button caught a ray of light and shone in the reflection. I quickly combed though my hair, and grabbed my gun. I was riding though the parries alone for the first time to my new post. It would be a long 2 days ride out there. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the rumpus room. My mother was standing in the doorway with my younger sister. Father was out at his station. Mother had tears filled in her eyes. They glistened in the morning rays. She ran forward and embraced me tenderly, sobbing quietly on my shoulder, soaking my woolen jacket. She pulled away slowly, saying not a word, but I knew what she would have said. My sister glanced up at me.

"Be careful Jasper." She whispered. Her blonde hair swayed slightly with the breeze coming though an open window. I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. Her skin was soft as a feather but very cold. She shivered at another breeze entered. I rubbed her arm. She smiled in gratitude. I turned back to my mother. Tear rolled down her face leaving wet streaks on her cheeks. I took her hand and patted it softly. She nodded and stepped back so I could collect my bags. They had supplies for 2 days all in only 4 bags. I took in a breath of the cold winter morning. The air was crisp. I walked down the porch steps. Several head turned to see who would be out at this time. It was 4:20AM exactly. Our neighbor, Ms. Genevieve Clayton walked over. She was particularly interested in becoming the next Mrs. Whitlock. She had curly red hair that reached her chest, and freckled white skin. He eyes were a soft chestnut colour and a sharp almond shape. She was beautiful in almost every way, but didn't have the nicest character.

"Good morning Major Jasper." Her voice was quite high pitched and raspy as if she had just recovered from a cold.

"Morning Madam." I bowed my head slightly in response. She giggled and put a hand to her lips.

"I just came to see you off." She walked over and placed a kiss on my cheek. I suppressed the urge to step away. She pulled back.

"Is it a long journey to your post?" She asked tentatively. I nodded. A smaller figure came up to us. It was also only of my admirers, Ms. Florence Hartley, but the only one I truly admired back. She had shoulder length brown hair, and the most beautiful opal eyes. They looked quite like opals, a dark blue colour with hints of green, orange, red and yellow.

"Good morning Jasper." She smiled softly behind her eyelashes. Her cheeks drew upwards evenly and a blush gently seeped up.

"That's _Major _Jasper." Genevieve snapped at her in an attempt to dampen her spirits. But Florence's smile only grew.

"Major? Really I didn't hear about that. _Major_ Jasper it is then." She smiled and reached up to my shoulder. She smoothed out my collar and brushed off some dust I had missed.

I grinned at her.

"Thank you Ladies but I must be off." I gave Florence a kiss on the cheek even as Genevieve protested quietly. Florence blushed and danced off. Before Genevieve could say anything else I walked to my stables. One of my men had already saddled my horse, Belmont. He was a pure white stallion. I raised him from a foal. He grew strong and loyal to me. There was another horse; a mare names Artemis, which would carry my bags. She was custard colour with a white mane. I place my bags securely on her back and tied her to Belmont's saddle. I dismissed the soldier and mounted Belmont. He pawed the ground in greeting. I rubbed his mane and gave him a slight nudge in the side. He began to trot out. We passed though the town. Mr. Hartley waved out from his barber shop window. I waved back quickly and turned back to the road. The wasn't much road left. We lived close to the edge of town. I kicked Belmont into a canter as we entered the parries. The wind lashed out at my cheeks stinging a bit. I tucked cheeks into my collar. I kicked Belmont again sending him into a gallop. Artemis gave a small neigh but kept up. The hills rolled past us on the horizon as the sun began to rise. Even here in Texas the land was covered in grass. We rode in full gallop for an hour or two, Belmont could have gone longer but Artemis couldn't keep up. The rest of the day was un-eventful, the occasional stop for food or water, or a toilet stop. I made camp near a tree, setting up the small tent I had with me and lit a fire. I rummaged through one of the bags and found some Vienna bred and a tin of stew. Mother must have packed it. I hung the soup above the fire to warm up and went over to feed the horses. I gave them a bag of oats and a bucket full of water. Belmont nuzzled my arm in thanks. I untacked the horses and washed their sides too cool them down. The fire cracked suddenly making me jump slightly. I watched it in silence, the red and yellow flames licking the air around it. After a while I sat down leaning on the nearby tree and watched the sunset. It melted slowly on the horizon, into a red pool of blood. As soon as it was gone, I felt a presence of someone, or something. I turn on my heel, the fire had been put out. I frowned and crept slowly towards it. The horses became restless, neighing and stomping around. I re-lit the fire as fast as possible, stumbling with a match. In the light there were footprints. Defiantly an animal. They looked like a wolf's only much bigger. I looked into the darkness surrounding, but there was nothing else unusual. Ignoring the heavy atmosphere I sat down again. The stew was warm enough to eat so I took it off the fire. I ate it quickly, being on alert and too wound up to relax. An owl hooted in the distance, giving me a fight. Finally I went to bed. Then night was still young but any longer awake and I would have gone mad.

The next morning I awoke in a tent that was not my own. Strange pictures were painted above my head and a fire crackled next to my arm. I blinked several times and turned my head on the side. A girl stared back at me. I had no doubt, after I looked back at her, that she was an angel, more beautiful than Florence even. She blinked once before slowly bringing her hand up to me face. She slid her fingers over my cheeks, down to my chin and finally resting them on my lips. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You are white." She said. Her English wasn't accurate. I sat up slowly, and she mimicked me perfectly. I rubbed my head and looked around at my surroundings. I was in an Indian's tent. I could see that from the painting on the inside of the tent. I looked back at the girl, she couldn't have been more than 18. She had long, jet black hair that reached her forearms, and dark eyes, almost as black as her hair. Her skin was a dark russet colour and shone slightly in the light of the fire. A small feather was stuck in her hair and she wore animal skin clothing.

**So, what did you think? Chapter 2 will be posted today.  
But I still expect revies.  
xo  
Jasper's Soul Mate**


	2. NOTICE

**NOTICE!

* * *

**

Ok well im sorry to break it to you but until further notice all my twilight related stories will be on halt till I get the flow of them again. Twilight has been a major writers block for me, I don't know why but I just haven't been able to write anything to do with it.

Im really sorry but that's the way the cookie crumbles I guess. For a while I might just write one offs. And the following stories are up for adoption:

-Bite of a Monster

-Sound of Light

-Dusk

Thankyou and im sorry.

xo

JSM


End file.
